Hermione, au paradis des délices
by TsunaYuwe
Summary: Hermione cherche à assouvir une certaine faim... et Ginny lui propose un plan où elle lui promet qu'elle en sortira pleinement repu. Mais qui sera donc ses partenaires? et que va-t-il se passer ? PS: L'histoire est de Blackizz .


Titre original : "Sexe & co" ( corrigée et ramaniée légérement à la sauce TsunaYuwe, qui inclus des commentaires ^^ ) de Blackizz

Raiting : M, le raiting n'est pas là pour vendre ou du moins attirer des lecteurs ^^ hein petites perverses XP et petits pervers ( vous avez vu on ne vous a pas oubliés les mecs ^^ ) car ici sont écrits explicitement de nombreux fantasmes, donc le raiting et vraiment mérité on vous l'assure, notamment aussi pour le language cru et insultant.

Pairing : Hermione/All ; du moins les plus sex' ( Note de Tsuna: je suis totalement d'accord pour tous les protagonistes *bave* , hormis un certain rouquin, qui n'apparaitra pas ici, mais qui sera remplaçait par un autre ^^ pour la version avec Ron allez lire la version de Blackizz, et c'est seulement des couples hétéro, désolé pour les fans de Yaoi (relation entre mecs) vous allez adorer.

Disclaimer : Comme vous l'aurez compris nous ne sommes pas JK Rowling , ni Blackizz à qui appartient l'histoire avec ce magnifique scénar et cette fic incroyable ( vous le verrais en lisant ce qui suis ^^ ), donc merci à elle . A oui, allez lire ça version ^^ si l'envie vous prend.

Post Criptum : Tsu : veux dire que Tsuna fait un commentaire

Yu : veux dire que Yuwe fait un commentaire

TsuYu : veux dire... vous l'aurez compris que toutes les deux faisons un commentaire

Note de Yuwe : nous avons eu quelques difficultées et désaccords pour les temps à employer, veuillez-nous en excuser, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec les temps employés ou pour des fautes, faites-nous signe, nous accourrerons pour le plaisir de vos yeux ^^.

"Hermione, au paradis des délices"

J'étais devant la porte de la salle sur demande, déjà excitée au plus au point, Ginny m'avait prévenue, ça aller être une baise d'enfer dont je ne pourrais pas me relever de si tôt! ( Tsu : tu vas boiter ma petite Mione, tu t'attends déjà à te faire sodomiser ? ^^ ; Yu : lol ^^ )

Comment étais-je arrivée devant cette porte?

Tout simplement sur les conseils de Ginny.

Durant la journée je lui avais parlée de mon envie de m'envoyer en l'air mais n'avais pas encore trouvé quelqu'un pour me satisfaire. ( Yu : en effet c'est que de l'extérieur que t'as l'air d'une petite fille modèle donc pudique lol ^^ ; Tsu : En même temps c'est notre petite Hermy nationale XD)

Ginny m'avais alors demander si cela me dérangé de me faire baiser par plusieurs personnes...

Je lui avais avouer que c'était l'un de mes fantasmes...et alors elle m'avais proposée de prendre sa place...

Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris...puis elle m'avait expliquer que trois fois par semaine elle se rendait dans la salle sur demande et participait à une petite soirée...très privée...et qu'elle en ressortait pleinement sattisfaite... ( Yu : Eh ben Ginny on te connaissait pas ce penchant là mdr ^^ ; Tsu : lol)

En me disant cela, elle avait eu un sourire rêveur qui m'avais fais envie et ni une, ni deux me voilà à accepter sa proposition, elle avait prévenu les gars du changement qui selon elle, étaient ravis.

Elle avait refusé de me dire leurs noms n'y combien ils étaient, pour me faire la surprise. ( Yu : Et quelle surprise ^^ ... ; Tsu : *lui enlevant le clavier des mains* Chut leur gâche pas la surprise ; Yu : *reprenant le clavier* T'en fais pas ^^ je me tais, c'est plus drôle comme ça ; Tsu : Sadique ; Yu : Merci du compliment ^^ ; Tsu : *désespérée* ; Yu : ^^)

Alors me voilà devant cette porte, vêtue de ma cape, avec en dessous juste la tenue exiger par ces messieurs.

Cette tenue était tous simplement composée d'un corset, qui loin de couvrir mes seins ne faisait que les soutenir...avec un porte-jarretelle rattaché à la base de celui-ci. Je ne mentionnerais pas le string simplement parce que je n'en avais pas...ainsi qu'une paire de talons aiguilles. ( TsuYu : super pratique lol)

L'ensemble était de couleur noire se qui selon moi me donner l'apparence d'une fille qui voulait baiser. Ce qui était le cas ! Je l'avoue.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je frappais à la porte, quelques secondes puis la porte s'ouvrit, je vais enfin rencontrer mes partenaires...

La porte s'ouvrit et je ne fus pas déçu par le premier de mes partenaires, puisque c'était Malefoy...Ouahhh j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec Malefoy, Voilà que je recommençais à mouiller... ( Yu : elle perd pas son temps notre Mione lol ^^)

Il me fit son petit sourire en coin et m'invite à rentrer ( Yu : qui ne rentrerait pas hein *sourire rêveur* ; Tsu : Huuum, complétement d'accord ^^ *se lèche les babines* en même temps le prince de Serpentard...qui dirait non ? pas moi en tout cas XP)...je le suivis et je mouillais de plus en plus à la vue de qui était là...ça allait être une soirée d'enfer...

Devant moi se trouvaient, Harry, Cédric, Blaise et bien sur Malefoy... ( Yu : Belle brochette de roi...ou plutôt de reine (hein ma petite Mione), lol ; Tsu : *désespérée* )

D'un geste il m'invite à me joindre à eux ils étaient assis à même le sol en cercle vêtu juste de leurs cravates et leurs mains s'activant sur des sexe...hum...qui m'ont l'air d'être un vrai délice.( TsuYu : visions qui inspire à la luxure si vous voulez notre avis... quoi vous en avez marre qu'on intervienne tout le temps *triste* bon pas grave on ne peux pas vous en vouloir ^^ on vous laisse à votre lecture nos petits choux ; Tsu : oh ouiii, ils n'attendent que de ce faire bourrer comme les choux à la crème ^^; Yu : *désespérée* AhAhAhAh! Très spirituel, ma chère Tsu ; Tsu : XP ; Yu : Maintenant tu l'es encore plus ; Tsu : XP ; TsuYu : Enfin Bref... et maintenant la suite de la fic sans interruption, Promis, Juré, Craché ^^)

Je me passe la langue sur les lèvres à l'idée que bientôt ces sexes juteux allaient bientôt me remplir.

Alors que je m'approchais pour m'asseoir, Malefoy qui était toujours derrière moi m'arrêta et m'enlèva ma cape.

Celle-ci tomba au sol révélant ma tenue...plutôt déshabillée, au vue de leurs regards sur moi, ils approuvaient...

Derrière moi, Malefoy commença à me pétrir les seins se qui sembla faire plaisirs aux autres.

Hum...que c'est bon...

Harry se lèva, se plaça devant moi et m'embrassa pendant que je sentais des doigts me caresser la vulve et complaisante j'écartais les jambes pour leurs donner un meilleur accès...ses doigts me trifouillaient sans rentrer, je poussa un petit râle de protestation.

J'en veux plus...

-A genoux, suce!

L'ordre était clair et comme une bonne fifille je me mis à genoux et je pris le sexe d'Harry dans ma bouche, je faisais d'abord quelques coups de langues et il gémit puis je le pris profondément et il ne put s'empêcher de faire des allers-retours dans ma bouche pour que je le prenne encore plus.

Il était délicieux.

-Alors comment est-elle?

Je reconnu la voix de Cédric.

-Putain! Si chaude comme une vrai salope!

-Vérifions si elle l'est de partout...

Sans une autre parole je sentis les doigts de Malefoy rentrer d'un coup sec dans ma vulve. Allers-retours, allers-retours...tripotant de temps en temps mon petit bourgeon...

-Oui très chaude...vient vérifier par toi même Diggory...

Du coin de l'œil je vis Blaise et Cédric s'approchèrent, alors que je sentais Harry qui allait venir dans ma bouche mais alors que j'étais prête à tout avaler, celui-ci se retira et m'éjacula sur les seins.

-Non mais regardez cette petite chienne elle en a mis partout!

Je gémis, j'adore quand il me parle comme ça!

Je sentis que l'on me tirais par les cheveux puis on me coucha sur le dos, au-dessus de moi je vis trois bites bien dressées qui étaient bien décidées à me défoncer alors que Malfoy était accroupis, devant moi, continuant de jouer avec mon sexe.

Je sentis mon premier orgasme venir mais il retira ses doigts et devant moi les porta à sa bouche et les lècha.

Blaise s'était agenouillé à côté de moi et me tripota plus ou moins brutalement, ils avaient compris que je voulais que se soit dur je n'étais pas ici pour faire l'amour mais pour me faire baiser!

Malfoy avait laissé sa place à Harry qui m'écarta et rentra son dard en moi.

Ouiiiii! Il me bourra brutalement, j'aimais ça et cela s'entendait dans mes cris que je n'eus pas le temps de pousser bien longtemps car Cédric s'était agenouillé sur moi et me planta son sexe dans ma bouche.

-Prend-le, chienne!

-Putain...elle est si étroite...

Je sentis des doigt se diriger vers la fente de mes fesses et je me doutais que c'était Malefoy, j'avais entendu dire qu'il préférait ce côté-là ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire...

Harry et Cédric s'activant toujours en moi et dans un râle se liberèrent.

Hum...c'est si bon de se faire remplir mais ça le sera encore plus quand on aura rempli mon dernier trou...

Cédric et Harry se retirèrent et vienrent se branler devant moi ; tandis que Blaise me retourna pour me mettre à quatre pattes, j'avais du sperme que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'avaler qui me coulait de la bouche .

A peine retournée, Blaise se glissa en-dessous de moi et me baisa. Alors que Drago lècha le trou du cul tout en y glissant un doigt puis deux...

Harry me tira les cheveux pour me forcer à le regarder puis il pris la parole :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux petite perverse?

Je n'arrivais à piper mots à cause des coups de butoir de Blaise qui était en train de me défoncer.

Cédric m'éjacula sur le visage, puis me parla :

-Répond petite pute! Est-ce que tu veux que Malefoy te défonce le cul? Qu'il t'encule?

-Oh Ouiiiii...encule-moiiiiii...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, mais à la vue de leurs sourires satisfaits, j'avais bien répondu.

Malefoy avait fini de me préparer et rentra brutalement en moi.

Je poussa un hurlement d'extase.

C'est dur et j'aime ça.

Les garçons riaient à mes cris, ça les faisaient bander.

-Va-si! Défoncez-la, elle a l'air d'adorer ça!

Pour confirmer je poussa des cris de plus en plus fort alors que Blaise et Malefoy me limaient des deux côtés de plus en plus fort.

J'en peux plus, c'est si bon!

Dans un cri ils se libèrent en moi et je les suivis de peu, mon orgasme était puissant à tel point que je hurla.

Épuisée, je m'effondra par terre sur leur regard amusée!

Hum je suis en sueur et plein de sperme, mais j'adore ça!

Harry s'approcha de moi et me redressa le visage pour me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il se mettait à parler.

-Alors la petite trainée a aimé?

Je lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oui j'ai beaucoup aimé! J'ai même adoré!

Pour lui prouver je ramassa un peu de sperme qu'il avait abandonné sur mes nibards et avec mes doigts les lècha avec envie en poussant des petits gémissements de contentement, ce qui faisaient rire les autres et arracha un sourire très satisfait à Harry.

-Bien, il est l'heure de reprendre des forces!

Sans un autre mot, Blaise et Cédric m'attrapèrent par les poignés et me dirigèrent vers une table dans un coin que je n'avais pas vu.

La table pas bien grande et n'avait rien de différent des autres tables si ce n'était les menottes en fer accrochées aux extrémités.

Les garçons étaient en train de m'attacher sur le dos à la table quand Harry et Malefoy étaient revenus avec un plateau plein de vivre.

La table était vraiment petite, attachée les mains au-dessus de la tête, je me retrouvais avec les jambes repliées et mon cul juste au bord de la table.

Idéal pour me faire baiser.

Je les vis tranquillement prendre quelques plats sur le plateau et se mettre à table autour de moi.

Ce fut Blaise qui relança les activités, il monta à genoux à côté de moi et versa du chocolat sur mes seins.

Après en avoir bien étalé, le voilà qui se pencha avec Cédric et commencèrent à me lécher, je poussa alors des petit cris, dieu qu'ils sont doués avec leurs putains de langues.

-Non mais regardez-moi cette pute, quelques que coups de langue et elle crit déjà!

-La pauvre on a pas encore fini de la défoncer! Elle n'a pas fini de crier!

Je sentis soudain quelque chose effleurer ma vulve, un regard et je vis Harry et Malefoy me caresser avec des fraises, encore, encore et encore jusqu'à que je mouille complètement et qu'ils lèchèrent, avec des grognements, les fraises remplies de mon jus.

-Tu aime nous regarder te déguster ma petite putain?

C'était Blaise qui avait posé cette question mon regard se porta sur lui.

Il me regardait en se léchant les babines pleine de chocolat.

Cédric s'était lui aussi arrété de me déguster et continua à parler.

-Bien sûr qu'elle aime, c'est une salope qui veut se faire baiser! Alors donnons lui se qu'elle veut ! A qui l'honneur?

Harry fut le premier à répondre.

-Moi je n'ai pas encore visité son cul que j'ai bien envie de l'étirer jusqu'à se qu'elle hurle!

Je poussais des gémissements d'attente en tirant sur mes liens.

-Oui Harry! Viens me défoncer!

je ne pus en rajouter plus car Blaise était à présent à genoux au-dessus de moi m'enfonçant sa bite dans ma bouche.

-Fini de parler! Au travail!

Putain! Blaise faissait des allers-retours dans ma bouche de plus en plus fort me touchant au bout, je sentis des doigts rentrer dans ma vulve et m'étirer et d'autre faire le tour de mon cul mais sans jamais s'arrêter.

Cédric apparu à côté de moi alors que Blaise me défoncait et se mit à me murmurer à l'oreille.

-Regarde Blaise, regarde comment tu le suce...Il adore ça!

Pour confirmer ses dires Blaise poussa des petits grognements.

-Tu ne le vois pas mais tu le sens, que Drago te fouille...il veut s'avoir avec combien de doigts il peut te pénétrer!

Mon corps s'arqua, boutant à sa rencontre.

-J'en suis à quatre! Elle mouille tellement que ça rentre comme dans du beurre fondu...

Je suis complètement étirée avec ces doigts qui vont et qui viennes en moi mais je sens que sa tire encore...le plaisir monte! je vais jouir...

-Cinq! Qu'est-ce que je disais, complètement dilatée! bonne pour être défoncée!

Mes lèvres s'activaient de plus en plus autour de Blaise à ces mots je sentais qu'il allait venir...vite!

-Et Harry ? Tu le sens qui tourne, tourne, tourne mais sans te baiser...il attend son heure pour te faire hurler...

Le traitement de Malefoy et Blaise portait leurs fruits, je jouissais! Mes orgasmes étaient si puissants! Et dans un cri, Blaise se libèra et je me dépêcha de tout avaler, c'est bon! Encore!

Il descendit de la table et se mit à me mordiller les seins brutalement, je criais, je vais avoir des marques et j'adore ça!

Je suis à eux! Qu'ils fassent de moi leur esclave...

Cédric me redressa un peu et je vis enfin Malefoy qui me trifouillait m'arrachant des gémissements, je vis Harry qui m'écartait les jambes en me regardant bien dans les yeux.

Il va me prendre à sec! Il va me défoncer et comme promis, me faire hurler! Mon corps se tend vers lui en attente...

d'un coup il m'encule! Je cris de douleur et d'extase mêlée se qui fit rire Cédric à mon oreille.

L'un me mordait les seins, l'autre me défonçait la vulve avec ses doigts et le dernier me baisait avec entrain.

A chaque pénétration je gémissais.

Lorsque pour la première fois il toucha le fond je cria!

Enfin quand Malefoy trouva mon centre de plaisir en même tant que Harry me bourrait jusqu'à la garde, j'hurla!

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il se libère en moi après quelques coups et se retira pour laisser la place à Malefoy de me terminer.

Je suis tellement en extase que à peine m'eut-il pénétré que je criais déjà.

Les autres le regardaient me finir en grignotant allègrement, quelques coups de buttoir et trois doigts dans la vulve plus tard j'hurla! L'orgasme me summergea!

Complétement défoncé, mon corps se relâcha et je m'effondra sur la table dans un dernier gémissement...

Y a pas à dire c'était une baise d'enfer!

FIN.

Alors dites nous vos impressions, vos critiques et autres, pour cela vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. Rewiew please ^^

PS: on le redit encore, la fic n'est pas de nous à l'origine mais de Blackizz alors n'oubliez pas de lui faire un petit signe ^^ elle le mérite quand même.


End file.
